Todoroki (A.R. World)
is the original Todoroki's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. Todoroki He is Zanki's head apprentice who has the ability to transform into . Though a member of Zanki's school, he has feelings for Akira, and sides with her and Asumu when discussing how important allying the three schools is to the future of Ongekidō. Zanki is not pleased by such an idea, but with the help of Tsukasa and Akira, he manages to convince his master, and he is allowed to move from an apprentice role to teaching. Todoroki later appears in the World of the Rider War after his reality is absorbed into it, killed off while attacked by Fangires under Saga. But once Decade is killed, Todoroki and Akira are restored along with their world. Forms Oni Form * Rider Height: 212cm * Rider Weight: 157 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 30 t. * Kicking Power: 40 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 69 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5 sec. In this Oni form, Todoroki is a green demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Todoroki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Oni form. Todokori also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Todoroki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Henshin Kigen Onjō * Device Type: Wrist Brace * Other Forms: None Unlike the other Oni's henshin items carried on their belt, this is worn on Todoroki's left arm like a bracelet. The is worn on the wrist, plucking the small chords sends out special sound waves which gives Todoroki the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms. In addition, the Onjō can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. : Todoroki attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar for his Ongeki Zan Raiden Gekishin. : Todoroki's Ongeki Weapon is the Ongekigen Retsurai. Taking the Retsurai's "blade attacking mode" along with the Ongekishin Raigou, forms the Retsurai's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsurai into the Makamou, Todoroki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou. Attacks * : Charging himself with power, Todoroki is able to directly attack any Makamou with electricity. * : Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Todoroki's most useful weapons. OnGeki Finishers Todoroki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes it into its guitar form. He plays the guitar in a wild and fast manner. By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to explode. Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the or are shikigami on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Todoroki uses. * : It can function best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly mach 1. * : This disk animal has the special function of video recording images and sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic and suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong and delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard and protect victims from danger. * : The falcon is light weight and suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty and recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. * : With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush and rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty and recording time and is very durable. Picture Gallery ( Equipment ) Ongekishin Raigō.jpg|Ongekishin Raigō Ongekigen Retsurai.jpg|Ongekigen Retsurai Kitōjutsu Onizume.jpg|Kitōjutsu Onizume Celadon Frog.jpg|Celadon Frog Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 18, Idle Hibiki *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 19, Ending Journey *''Kamen Rider Decade'' episode 30, Rider War: Prologue (voice only as Todoroki) *''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' (voiceless suit only cameo)